Host Club Drabbles
by Emmi.Hayes
Summary: A place for drabbles and ficlets, most likely will be various themes/pairings. Likely a lot will have some hint of romance, because can those boys do anything without being romantic?  Also: I do not strictly think of 'drabbles' as hundred word instalment
1. Observations

Observations

It was no secret that the third son of the Ootori family was a rather ill-tempered riser. All those with even the slightest bit of knowledge or insight to his true personality could muster a guess at the assumed, if they had not seen it happen first hand.

But not all knew his sleeping patterns and rituals quite as well as they thought; all, but perhaps one.

Though it was a very small number, the younger of the Hitachiin twins had been witness to Kyoya's waking more than once and he learned about the boy's habits more and more with each occurrence. For instance, if it was before the hour of five in the morning (and it wasn't done by shouting or an alarm clock) Kyoya would rise silently, but promptly; mostly because if this was the case something was wrong. However, if it was to the sound of his phone, he wouldn't offer true words of greeting, but merely an inquiring and gruff sigh. He would never seem too upset, unless the matter was utterly unnecessary, until later on.

If it was the weekend and after ten, Kaoru found that the shadow king would awake in a foul mood and remain that way until he had been giving a number of essential items. First of course would be his glasses, then his ever present log book (or his laptop if he was having one of _those_ day), and then a hot cup of tea no matter what season it was. If it was after noon, well Kaoru learned you had just better be ready to let the mood turn tranquil on its own time.

But, when given the chance, Kaoru loved to watch his older friend awake in the most rewarding way possible. On school holidays Kyoya would rise perfectly three to five different times. Never in the beginning of the break, for he would be pulling all-nighters that left him cranky, and never at the end for the same reason. However, in the middle the boy would slow his work and breathe a bit.

Kaoru was patient, and not like Kyoya when he rose to meet the day. Kaoru would be the first to admit that he enjoyed sleeping in, and was not much of a morning person and disliked early-morning chatter. Though, when the boy did wake he was void of drowsiness and had his wits about him.

It was because of his patience that Kaoru had gotten to see Kyoya awake perfectly almost three times now.

He had been over for reasons he couldn't care to find names for, and had spent the night. He was currently stretched out on Kyoya's bed, laying on his stomach and watching the dark haired boy sleep. He looked peaceful and soft, a nice change to the normally calculating look that hung around those dark eyes. Speaking of those eyes, Kaoru watched as they drew tighter together trying to fend off the awakening of their owner.

Here it comes.

Slowly, after a moment of Kyoya actually being awake, they slid open. He took another moment to inspect the blurred world around him in silence to affirm himself of his whereabouts. His face was still soft and his eyes not narrow as he glanced over at Kaoru and stared for a moment.

He could see the small smile of the younger boy's face and slowly he felt his own lips tug into a small smile of their own.

Kaoru made no indication of talking and he was perfectly still as Kyoya stretched and reached for his glasses. The clock by his bed read 9:24 and it was the fifth day of winter holiday. It was a good day. They wouldn't talk for a while yet, but then they really didn't need too.

With grace and refinement Kyoya slid out of bed and Kaoru soon followed as he led the way to the kitchen. It was time for tea.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. If I owned this it wouldn't be slash, but canon. 3

2. I blame Live Journal.

3. Rushed and done without a beta, so if there needs to be any changes due to speeling and what not, please let me know! Thank you!


	2. Make a Change

Make a Change

Quietly they stood in the emptiness of the Third Music Room. It was late; nearly an hour after club had ended.

"I'm afraid I must say no." The young man said as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as the last lights of day glared harshly off his spectacles.

"And why is that?" Was the solemn response.

"I'm afraid when two friends get together in such ways once, it will leave them simply as friends. If we were to do so twice, well, that completely changes the situation."

As the King of Shadows moved for the door once again his elbow was caught and he turned to stare at a persistent set of eyes. "Then let's change things."

Though he couldn't respond with words, for his lips were currently busy with another's, he couldn't help but thinking that this might just be the most rewarding choice after all.

* * *

><p>Okay! So, I've been wanting to write and just haven't had inspiration. I know this sort of thing is quite common but I wanted to have my try at it. I left it so you can put whoever you want with Kyoya, so let the fangirl in you go wild! You can message me to see who I envisioned, if you're so inclined. I might surprise you!<p>

Anyway, I have some ideas so we'll see if anything happens. I hope you're enjoying these. :]


	3. Misconception

Misconception

Kaoru was perched lightly upon one of the many couches in the overly pink music room that he found himself in after school daily. He gazed out the window in content silence; his face however was void of expression.

The other hosts were doing various things. Some ate sweet treats, others fought and were fought over, others worked hard and others guarded their family diligently. Each host had their own thing to keep them preoccupied, respectively.

As the day ran on a figure came to stand before the younger Hitachiin brother. Now, this figure was quite small so Kaoru's gaze didn't falter at first.

"-chan!"

"Huh, oh! Sorry, Hunny-senpai. What did you say?" The redhead asked with a shy grin as he was drawn from his daydreaming to look at his elder.

"I said good bye, Takashi and I are off!" The older boy smile cutely and hugged his rabbit. "Ne, Kao-chan must be so lonely ever since Hika-chan started spending so much time with Tama-chan as they argue over Haru-chan." A pout found its way to the blonde's lip as he thought of his friend being distraught. He'd seen Kaoru when Hikaru had first begun to discover his feelings; it had been so saddening to him.

Kaoru's gaze lowered ever so slightly. "Please don't worry about me so much, senpai. I'm quite fine, really."

Mitsukuni was going to say more when his cousin came to tow him away (for he had to say his good byes to the rest of the hosts before they could finally leave).

When they had gone Kaoru slowly looked up, back toward the window and slowly a smile painted itself lightly upon his lips. He had heard the sound of typing falter, if only for a second, when Hunny accused him of being lonesome.

Ever so slyly he slid his eyes to rest upon the dark haired boy that sat behind his laptop ominously. For a brief moment onyx eyes looked up to his and they stared at each other until the light glared on Kyoya's glasses and Kaoru's view was obscured and he turned to smile out the window once more. He had much to keep himself busy with.

They all thought him so lonely- so weak. Even Kyoya had at first. They had never been so wrong, including his twin.

* * *

><p>Wow, two in nearly(almost) one day!<p>

This one was also thought up and wrote on whim, and not beta-ed. I'm not satisfied with Hunny's part. Meh.

I will say this was inspired greatly by all the fics depicting Kaoru as deeply depressed and broken over Hikaru's attention to Haruhi (I have no hate for this theme, it works well and is believable!). I just wanted to show that Kaoru can be strong. :3 I hope this works.


	4. Our Impending Affiliation

Our Impending Affiliation

"I'm sorry. I can't keep this up, not now. . ." Amber eyes drooped as those words left his lips. Kaoru felt like it should be cold and raining, he felt like the earth should be miserable, for he was miserable. It wasn't though. It was early spring, and the weather was quite pleasant, even for so late in the day.

"So we're breaking up then?"

"I'm afraid so. . . I'm sorry."

"Is it someone else? Is it your brother?"

". . . Yes. It isn't what you think though." Kaoru murmured and his voice was nearly lost against the busy foot traffic of the evening. He huddled into his hoodie despite the warm weather. The Hitachiin wanted to be small, to have something to hide behind from these horrible words he was saying.

"I know."

"It's just that Haruhi will pick Tono soon! Hikaru will need me, he'll be devastated." The younger brother rushed, his voice trembling just slightly. "I need to be there for him. If I'm in a relationship-"

"Kaoru, I understand." What a pretty smile. What a knowing smile, sad though. This was killing the boy.

"I'm so sorry Mei!" Kaoru whispered but the girl shook her head. He sighed and quieted himself; this was so not what he had planned. He liked this girl. He really _liked _this girl. He never expected he would like her this much however. They had been pushed together when Hikaru was so busy trying to win Haruhi's affections and well, neither Kaoru nor Mei were all that idle by nature.

And here he was with the first girl he had ever really dated, breaking up with her. It had taken five dates before Mei finally demanded he either ask her out officially or stop stringing her along. His brother had better know how much he loved him. "Besides, we've been thinking of studying abroad and that would really mess things up for us. I don't think a Japan-America relationship would work out to well. I mean, I could fly back most weekends, but that's a lot of stress and-"

"You're going to America?"

Kaoru registered his newly ex-girlfriend's words a bit after she screamed them at him. It was when she had started to shake him that he realized he was rambling. "Um, maybe. We haven't decided. I want to go to Paris, or Milan, but Hikaru isn't going to major in fashion. We want to study together, and I have my time during University to do more intense study on my major." The red head dryly replied while letting his shoulders rise and fall in a rather bored manner.

"Kaoru, you have to send me magazines, and keep me up to date on the trends! Where will you go, New York? Will you be going to any shows?" Mei was full of questions Kaoru didn't have answers for.

Laughing as he placed his hands on her shoulders the red head smiled. "I don't know yet, nothing's final. Don't worry Mei, I'll keep you up to date. Which reminds me, have you finished your portfolio? 'Cause I was thinkin' you should get me three more designs, and a couple of prototypes would be nice too."

"Kaoru, quit changing your mind!" Mei barked, for this was the third time the Hitachiin had ordered her to do more work. Material wasn't cheap, how many prototypes did he want? She wouldn't admit it until later, but she was very happy he pushed her in these ways.

"I just want it to be the best it can be. That's-" He paused as his phone started to ring and sighed a bit when he saw who was calling. "Sorry, I need to get going. . ."

"So this is it?"

"Yeah. . ."

They stood there for a while in awkward silence. Something needed to be said, _had _to be said, but they didn't know what so Kaoru turned to go with a bad feeling in his gut. He got maybe two paces when he felt a hand holding onto his arm, silently begging him not to leave it like this.

Realizing what she did Mei blushed and let her hand drop. "You can look me up when you get everything settled. I'll probably have a new boyfriend though, and he- _mph!_" She was angry at him for cutting her off in such a way, but she settled with sighing contently at their first kiss. Even if they weren't a couple anymore.

"Your new boyfriend will have to deal with it."


	5. What I Want My Words To Do To You

What I Want My Words to Do to You

I want my words to stop you. Take just a moment out of your busy life to truly notice me. I want my words to make you see me. Not for the person you think I am, but the person that is really me. If what I write could show you that, even for only a brief moment, then I would be satisfied. If you looked at me and saw who I really am, then maybe you would think. Maybe you would think about all the other people in the world you only half looked at. Are they more assumption then truth?

I want my words to open your eyes. Start seeing, not looking. With open eyes I hope you will find a world, and literature, more full of mysteries then not.

* * *

><p>I wrote this as a response to a prompt from a documentary I wathched in a writing class. I know I was rather repetative on a few words and sentances, but it really made me think of a certian host.<p> 


	6. Inhuman

Inhuman

Kyouya was busy, but then, Kyouya was always busy. The soft, unwavering sounds of fingers striking keys filled the teenager's room. Other than that it was quiet. The typing slowed but did not waver as Kyouya became aware of the change.

"Kaoru, is something wrong?"

The younger boy hummed softly from his spot on the couch. Kyouya was scary like that. Only Hikaru and the Shadow King could tell when he was lapsing that far into deep thought when not being able to directly view him. Hikaru was better at it.

Kyouya let a sigh slip because it was Saturday, because it was his room, because it was Kaoru.

"Are you going to tell me what it was you were thinking?"

Oh. Kaoru smiled and looked up to peer at Kyouya's back. "Ne," he pitched his voice to be light, "do you realize it is humanly impossible to do everything you do in a day, Kyouya-senpai?" This time the typing stopped. It only lasted three seconds.

It was Saturday so Kyouya was tying up any and all loose ends from the week's activities, doing homework, dealing with his side businesses, planning future events, wrapping up Friday's Host Club, and doing a ton of other things that made Kaoru's head spin. Kaoru was there to help. This meant he was there to lay on his stomach on Kyouya's comfy sofa until his sternum hurt and move things around and read off data as Kyouya requested it. He also was there for the snacks.

"Are you implying that I am inhuman because I complete my work load, or because you believe I hold the ability to make the day last longer than twenty-four hours?"

"Ah, the mysteries of life," Kaoru lamented as he rested his cheek on the armrest. "I doubt you come from the same planet as Hunny. . . Should I call you Doctor? It would explain a lot."

"Time Lord, if you please."

* * *

><p>Notes: I don't own Doctor Who. Also, I can so see Kaoru watching BBC.<p> 


	7. Words Unspoken

**Notes: **Kinda tried something different here. I'm totally up to prompts, btw. ^^ Thanks for reading.

**Words Unspoken**

It's Saturday and the Host Club is dispersing after dinner together at a tastefully sized vacation house of the Ootori's. The Host Club is there because it is in fact the vacationing time of the year. The day had been long and the tired bodies are ready for bed. However, Kyouya sees nothing wrong in finishing the little things now as opposed to later. These little things include the dishes, and the note taking for the day.

Kaoru stays to help because he is Kaoru.

Kyouya is independent by birth and doesn't find need for assistance in such menial duties. So when Kaoru stands in the kitchen door and watches his senior work at the sink with the question of aiding him hanging in the air, he promptly but politely declines with, "Go on to bed Kaoru, I can handle this."

_I don't require your assistance._

Kaoru hums softly as he boldly steps into the kitchen, into what is currently Kyouya's domain, and picks up a dish towel. He remains on the far side of the room, not his side for it is clear the entire room is _Kyouya's_. "It will take less time if I help though, Senpai."

_I know, but you don't have to do this alone._

After many moments of silence, not uncomfortable yet lacking in comfort, moments waiting in patience for acceptance, Kyouya takes a small step to his right.

_I know you know. And I know that as well._

With a tiny smile Kaoru fills the spot beside Kyoya.

_You make yourself sound like a know-it-all, and that makes you sound arrogant. How silly._

It is utterly different to stand Kaoru beside Kyouya than it is for Kaoru to be standing to the left of his twin and yet it is very much the same. While this fit is not symmetrical and connected by the brushing of elbows, it is true and right. Kyouya's height is not too much and is not too little and makes up for the space between them. Kaoru is light against the darker one, warm beside cold. Sly in place with Cunning.

They stand in silence and slowly wash and dry the cups, the plates, the bowls.

_Kaoru._

_Senpai?_

The upperclassman hands a rinsed cup to the younger boy carefully. He keeps his damp fingers away from Kaoru's dry ones.

_I can handle this, you should go to bed._

_Let me do this. Hikaru is fine._

Now a bowl to dry in the still easy atmosphere. Kyouya glances down to Kaoru as he passes it over.

_I know this as well._

Kaoru doesn't look up. Sometimes he can be as stubborn as his twin.

_Then why push me away? You surely know I wish to help, no?_

Kyoya looks back to the suds in the water before him as he runs the rag over another plate.

_I do, but what you seek will hurt._

They lapse into silence again, neither one having much to think on that they want the other to know about.

"This is the last one." Kyouya says as he hands over the cup and drains the sink.

_Go to bed now Kaoru._

"Ah, see Senpai? It would have taken you much longer by yourself." Kaoru smiles as he folds the dish towel to buy some time. Kyouya makes no move from the sink. Kaoru lets his smile fall, not unkindly.

_You have more work then?_

The light glares on Kyouya's glasses, but Kaoru doesn't need to see his eyes. When did the air become heavy? "Perhaps, but now we have both been burdened with a simple chore. You could have been in bed already."

_I don't require your assistance._

Kaoru looks to his shoes as he tries to compose his expression. This shouldn't be such a big deal. But it is. This is Kyouya. This is a step, but is it forwards or backwards?

_I know, but you don't have to do this alone._

Kyouya rolls one shoulder and turns to head back to the sitting room where his laptop is.

_I know you know. And I know that as well. I appreciate your concern._

Kyouya is on a different frequency and Kaoru cannot tune in as finely as he can to the frequency he and Hikaru share. His responses to some of Kyouya's shifts and looks are not as instantaneous as they are with his brother. Sometimes he second guesses what he hears. "Kyouya-senpai?" The Shadow King takes no offence to this.

Pausing in the doorway Kyouya looks back to the red head and while his face is impassive Kaoru can sense mirth and a smile behind those thin lips.

_Are you coming? _

Kyouya is met with something he does not expect: Kaoru hesitates. "I have some work to do. Are you off to join Hikaru?"

_I said you can stay. . . What's wrong?_

"No, I thought I might distract you some more." Kaoru hides his nerves in the tease. Not well enough though.

"Feel free."

_Talk. Now. _

_I'm not Tono._

"You can be as blind as him though," Kyouya says with that rare grin and he turns to go to his work.

_I do not require you to be Tamaki. I require you to be Kaoru._

With a small smile Kaoru follows.


	8. Publicity Stunt

**Publicity Stunt**

**Nov. 4**

A certain young man was humming to himself as he did his homework after school. This certain young man had an older twin brother in the room. Hikaru normally didn't mind it when his brother hummed, Kaoru often did it when he worked, but this was eating at his last nerve. Kaoru had been humming all day, literally. From the moment he had stretched after waking he had only paused twice in the day, once to sneeze in the latter half of lunch and then to laugh at Tamaki before club that afternoon. Hikaru had been counting. Do you know how hard it is to talk to customers when you have humming in your ear?

"You're such a grump." Kaoru all but sang as he watched his brother's sour look. He was leaning across his math book with that adorable grin and it made Hikaru just that much more upset.

"Maybe if you hadn't given me a head ache from all that stupid humming I wouldn't be!" Hikaru groused, and bristled when his baby brother had the nerve to scoff at him. Haruhi had shown them it was healthy to have spats. They'd been experimenting with it.

"You're just jealous that I'm dating. You can't stand that I'm happy." Kaoru deadpanned and moved back to his homework. He didn't have to put up with his brother's mood swings.

"You're not dating and you're not happy." Hikaru sneered and when Kaoru looked up with careful eyes that questioned him the older boy shook his head. The questioning look was a joke and it insulted Hikaru that his brother had the nerve to think he could fool him. Hikaru humored his brother though and went on, "You're only with Kyouya because it's November."

"That makes no sense." Kaoru was way better at playing innocent then Hikaru.

"It does too! We all know it was Kyoya that made the anonymous tip on the website about how you two might get back together and do something special for our Halloween event and you two didn't. The girls are right where he wants them and now you two are getting back together in time for the holidays. He's going to make bank over the winter festival and the New Year. You'll be separated before Valentine's Day most likely, so you can play the sad ex. Let me guess, he plans on 'making up' to you on White Day? I bet he-"

"That's enough!" Kaoru yelled back, slamming his fists on the table. "I don't have to listen to you. You're such an ass sometimes! Get out; I don't want to talk to you." Kaoru got up and shoved his brother out of the room, both of them fuming and turning red in the face.

Kaoru locked his door and sighed, sitting down at his desk he fished his phone out of his pocket. His head hurt from Hikaru and his throat hurt from humming all day long. He opened the text messages on his phone and smiled a little.

**O. Kyouya **

**Nov. 3 2:17 PM**

_I need you to get your brother _

_worked up. Please._

**H. Kaoru**

**Nov. 3 4:08 PM**

_Sure thing. Consider it done._

**H. Kaoru**

**Nov. 4 6:34 PM**

_It's done. _

**O. Kyouya **

**Nov. 4 6:40 PM**

_Good. Do you think you could arrange a_

_fight by the end of the week?_

**H. Kaoru**

**Nov. 4 6:40 PM**

_Hm… Give me til Thursday. _

_Want it during Club? _

**O. Kyouya**

**Nov. 4 6:43 PM**

_If you would._

**H. Kaoru**

**Nov. 4 6:47 PM**__

_Of course. I want something good for _

_Christmas though. Love you! Lol_

**O. Kyouya **

**Nov. 4 6:48 PM**

_Kaoru . . . I'll talk to you in the morning._


End file.
